


Day Nine: Titfucking

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breast Fucking, Butt Plugs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Castiel, Oral Sex, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “Can we try something?” Cas shyly asks.“Of course, baby.”“Can you fuck my tits?”Dean’s brain feels like it stutters. He can’t believe his sweet mate just asked such a thing but there’s no way in hell that Dean’s gonna pass up this opportunity.“Yes. Fuck, yes. Get up on the bed, omega,” Dean growls out.





	Day Nine: Titfucking

Dean walks up behind his mate, nuzzling the back of his neck. They both look down at their little boy, Jack, sleeping peacefully in his crib. 

“Whatever shall we do now that he’s asleep?” Dean asks, rubbing his hard cock against Cas’ ass. 

“Hmm,” Castiel hums. “I have an idea or two.”

Dean kisses Cas’ neck. “Then let’s move this to the bedroom, my omega.”

They walk hand in hand over to their bedroom. Once the door is closed, Cas checks to make sure the monitor is on before turning and kissing Dean. It’s heated and passionate straight away. 

They quickly strip each other of their clothes as they kiss. Their scents becoming heady with lust, driving Dean absolutely wild. With one hand, he cups one of Castiel’s breasts which are round and heavy with milk. They’re hard, not squishy like a regular woman’s breast would feel. 

“Dean,” Castiel murmurs as steps back. His face is red with embarrassment. “What are you doing?”

Dean rubs the back of his neck. “I’m just touching you.”

Cas looks down at the ground. “You don’t think my body is gross?”

“Oh baby,” Dean whispers as he pulls his mate into his arms. “Of course not, Cas. I love you! And I love your body.”

“But it’s not the same as before. My belly is still flabby even after two months. And I have breasts now! I’m a man with boobs, Dean.”

“Shh,” Dean coos, calming Cas down. Once calm, he holds Cas’ cheek, forcing his omega to look into his eyes. “I love your body, Cas. You carried Jack. You held our precious boy inside your body as he grew. That’s fucking incredible, baby. And now you have the ability to produce milk to feed him and provide for him. You should be proud.”

Cas sniffles and nods. “I was worried you’d be disgusted with these,” Cas says as he gestures towards the mounds on his chest. 

Dean shakes his head before leaning down and giving each nipple a light kiss. “I love them. They feed our son.” Then he whispers, “and I secretly think they’re sexy.”

Castiel startles as he stares at Dean. “Really?” He raises his eyebrow. “Is this some kind of weird bisexual thing? You like that I’m a man but I have boob for you to play with?”

Dean can’t help it, he bursts out laughing. “No! Oh my gosh, Cas. No. It’s a you thing.” Then he gives Cas’ breasts a quick squeeze. “And these don’t feel like just any woman’s boobs. Other ones in the past have been soft and jiggly. These are firm and full of milk. Totally different, baby. These are all you.”

Then Dean leans down and kisses his omega. Cas opens his mouth immediately, accepting Dean’s tongue into his mouth. Dean thrusts his hips forward until their hard cock rub against each other.

“Can we try something?” Cas shyly asks. 

“Of course, baby.”

“Can you fuck my tits?”

Dean’s brain feels like it stutters. He can’t believe his sweet mate just asked such a thing but there’s no way in hell that Dean’s gonna pass up this opportunity. 

“Yes. Fuck, yes. Get up on the bed, omega,” Dean growls out. 

Cas scrambles up on the bed as Dean walks over to their closet. He gets one of their toys out.

“Open your legs, baby,” Dean says as he crawls up the bed. The sight of Cas’ glistening hole always makes Dean’s dick throb with want. But sinking into that perfect ass isn’t on the agenda today. “Gonna make sure you have some fun too,” Dean murmurs as he rubs against Cas’ hole. 

“Mmm,” Cas hums in pleasure as Dean slides one finger into Cas’ ass. He’s so wet already. “Another please,” Cas asks, thrusting his hips back.

“I have something better.” Dean slowly slides the plug into place and Cas moans in pleasure. This plug sits up against Cas’ prostate. 

Dean shimmies up the bed until he’s straddling Cas’ chest. Cas caresses up and down Dean’s hairy thighs before reaching back and squeezing Dean’s ass. “Come up here and let me get your dick nice and wet.”

Dean nods as he leans forward enough for Cas to get his mouth on Dean’s dick. His omega takes him in without any warning or teasing. He purposely drools all over, getting every inch of Dean’s dick sloppy and wet. 

“Okay, alpha. Fuck my chest.”

Dean groans at Cas’ words. He loves it when his omega is vulgar, telling Dean exactly what he wants. Cas cups each of his breasts, pulling them together around Dean’s cock. His breasts are the perfect size to squeeze around Dean’s member yet small enough that they don’t look out of place on Cas’ very male body. 

Dean begins to thrust in and out. The grip on his dick is perfect. He clicks on the plug inside of Cas’ ass and his omega begins to squirm and moan in pleasure. 

“Fuck,” Dean moans as he looks down and watches the head of his cock disappear and appear at the top of Cas’ chest. It’s so fucking filthy. Cas’ nipples leak drops of milk making Dean’s thrusts smoother. Dean’s cock is long enough that it nudges the bottom of Cas’ chin every time he thrusts.

“Wanna taste you, alpha,” Cas murmurs as he tilts his head down and sucks on the head of Dean’s cock. 

“Oh shit. Yes. Fuck, baby.”

Dean turns the vibrations up another notch and is rewarded with a humm of pleasure around his cock head. He’s already so close. 

“Are you close, Cas?” Dean asks looking down at his omega. “I’m about to come. Come with me, baby.”

Dean picks up his thrusts, fucking Cas’ chest until he can’t hold back any longer. He hits the switch one last time, turning the vibrations inside Cas’ ass up as he throws his head back and comes inside Cas’ eager mouth. 

“Dean. Turn it off,” Cas whines once Dean has stopped panting. “Too sensitive.”

Dean quickly turns the plug off. “Sorry, baby.”

Dean slides down Cas body, licking up every drop of his omega’ cum as he goes. Once at Cas’ ass, Dean gently pulls the plug out. 

“Come snuggle me, Dean,” Cas whines. Dean’s eagerly agrees, pulling Cas against his chest so he can hold his mate.

“Love you, alpha.”

“Love you too, Cas,” Dean says as he places a gently kiss to Cas’ head. Just as he’s about to fall asleep, a cry comes from the baby monitor.

They both groan. “I’ll get him,” Dean whispers as he gets out of bed. “At least he waited until we were finished this time.”


End file.
